Until It Sleeps
by Rosaiem
Summary: She hears him each night, fighting against himself and pleading her for his help. His dreams bring him a personal war that he can never win. The battle that she cannot aid him in is the one that injures him most.


**Ah. Well. It was some time ago. I was reading something a person (specific, eh?) wrote. The GUIDELINES OF A TRUE NERD.**

**Yes, well part of the being a nerd was writing fanfiction about the object of your nerdy fantasies. Which I've yet to do. At all. So here it is, my first fanfiction ever, for a game franchise I've loved since the tender age of four.**

**I guess this isn't a very good rating to attract people to read, but I'll be honest. C**

**Oh, and, if it's not obvious, I was inspired by a song when writing this. ...Did I really need to tell you? xD **

**This was the first time I heard my writing muse scream.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review. **

............

The moon dripped light on the seamless land, drenching the world in a dreamy pallor, the luster of which can never be found by a resident of a city or village. The glistening pool that was Lake Hylia shone like a well-polished sword, reflecting the glory that was the heavens, celestial bodies dancing to and fro in the occasionally rippling waters. The grass was thick and soft, healthy and vibrant, and the very stars themselves seemed to sing with a song that could not be heard with one's ears, only in the pit of a soul.

Navi found herself surrounded as she was every night by this beauty, and the wonder of such open space after a life in the forest never truly faded. But it wasn't the marvel of nature that kept her up this particular night.

The huddled figure sleeping on the cushion-like grass was weeping. The Hero was restless. Navi grit her dainty faerie teeth. She glared daggers at the moon, watching so distantly, coldly ignoring the whimpers that tormented the faerie nightly.

During the day, Link would shine. He would be the arrogant hero, charging with gusto, taunting his enemies, dancing with glee at the prospect of a battle. He would play the charming knight, kind to all, and smile with genuine feeling. He seemed to all a hero, enjoying his duty of protecting the weak.

It was hard oftimes to accept that the bold warrior of legend was by day a master of his art, and by night, just a trembling-

Goddesses be damned, it wasn't fair. No matter how much they let his body age, he was still just a child. Ganondorf's war had taken away what innoncence he had.

Navi had been with him the longest, knew him the best. Better than the Princess(the hussy who'd started his wretch adventure), the ranch girl, the deku tree. Saria, even. A few playdates did not equate to the treks through fields, temples, and all other levels of hell that the duo had faced.

No, the faerie knew him best. And if the boy thought that his charades where fooling her, he could not be more wrong.

A particularly piteous cry shot from beside her and clenched the aching heart listening. She scowled against the feeling.

Link never awoke from the night terrors, though Navi certainly had tried. He just carried on as if she wasn't there, shrieking in his ear and pulling at his hair. In fact, it seemed to frenzy him more.

She realized that even if she could rouse him, it would do more harm than good for him to know that she had seen him at his weakest, far from the invinsible being he wanted her to believe he was.

The facade was for her benefit, she knew, her and Hyrule alike. Link truly was selfless. He allowed the fearful kingdom to project their hope on him, use him as a mirror. He reflected back what they wanted to see- a confident, strong titan. He worked as the lake beside him. And he sufferd for it.

The body writhed on the ground, now fighting an unknown enemy. It clawed at the air, the ground, itself. Choking sounds filled the night, and Navi's eyes welled with tears at the realization that black terror was shutting his throat.

Even though she kept her distance to avoid the reaching hands, she still could see his eyes.

Farore...why him?

Vast and unseeing eyes were fixed wide, darting around as the imaginary struggle continued.

The entire world, depending on him, solely him, to deliver them from evil.

He thrashed, feet flailing, screaming for help, Navi help where's my sword I can't-

Having had no say in accepting the destiny he wanted no part of.

His screams faded to feeble whimpers, tears trailing down cheeks that he must have been sure were matted in thick blood. And if he doesn't slash apart his enemies on sight, revel in their death, _want _their death-

And as quick as it came, the nightmare left, and though his body still heaved with shakey sobs, the young and ancient swordsman- who witnessed evil in the sensless slaughters, the tortures, the demon sorceror himself- was peaceful once more.

-he will die.

The goddesses are too cruel.

His quest had given him the curse of fear, and handling it in the way he thought would cause the least worry to the ones he cared about, he hid it away in himself. But when he couldn't lock it away, it awoke, gripping fast to his soul. The left stains, hideous marks he could never wash clean.

Navi moved closer, crawling around behind his head, where her faint, shimmering light would not disturb him. Gently, she leaned on the back of his neck, feeling his body shake. She hoped he didn't roll over, but if he did, she would quickly rise and scream something shrill, he'd roll off and tease her, and she be snarky and annoying. That way, things would be normal, and he could pretend she didn't just watch the Hero of Time in the process of breaking.

The stars winked down and the moon seemed to smirk, but still, the Wise Faeire rested against Great Hero for what seemed like hours. The stared back at the moon, watching it slip across the sky. Eventually, the moon fell from her mind and Navi drifted off to sleep, listening the calming breathing of the now tranquil Link.

She was his guardian faerie, his shining protector, and yet she could not help him against the darkness that tormented him. All she could do was feel her heart rend at his pain and not tell him that she knew just how haunted his dreams were.

She hoped for the day the evil would be vanquished, and the beast torturing Link would die. In the meantime, all she could do was wait, and watch by night until it slept.


End file.
